An inkjet recording apparatus having a line head has been used in many fields because it can print a desired design and letters.
When such an inkjet recording apparatus is used for a long period, a nozzle may be clogged, and ink may be contaminated. Therefore, maintenances such as cleaning and replacement of a head are periodically required.
However, a line head is heavy in weight because it carries a plurality of heads. The inkjet recording apparatus is complicated because it is a precision machine. Therefore, maintenance work is significantly difficult.
On the other hand, development of an inkjet recording apparatus capable of easily detachably attaching a line head has been considered to simplify maintenances.
For example, an inkjet recording apparatus, in which a controller housing is provided with a bracket for supporting a line head housing with the line head housing detachably attached in one direction, and is provided with a driving plate being made rotatable in the same plane as that in an elevating direction of the bracket, and the driving plate and the bracket are so adapted that the bracket moves up and down when the driving plate rotates, has been known (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
An inkjet recording apparatus in which a line head housing is detachably attached to a controller housing, and the controller housing is movable between a printing position and a maintenance position beside the printing position (see, e.g., Patent Document 2).